


Smuggling, Knockouts, and Tours

by boshiiiiiiiiiii



Series: Nath's gonna die from nosebleeds. (And other class Mishaps) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Marc Anciel, BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng, BAMF Original Character, Badass Marc Anciel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Original Character, F/F, F/M, Kitty Section's on tour!, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Anciel is in a gang, Marc is in a gang, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is in a gang, Marinette is in a gang, Someone make these a tag or else, yay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/boshiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: His cousin couldn't be that stupid, right?"So this means only your class can go, so why are we here?""We're smuggling you two on the bus!"
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Original Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates
Series: Nath's gonna die from nosebleeds. (And other class Mishaps) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015741
Kudos: 56
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Smuggling, Knockouts, and Tours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannielemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannielemon/gifts).



> Marc: You can't be that stupid.  
> Marinette: Is that a challenge?

Tours.

Some of the most exciting moments of any star's life, pulling pranks on their fans, traveling the world, you get the idea.

Ok, maybe that last one was just the Akuma Class, but can you blame them? Almost the entire class had been akumatized twice, and the few who haven't had to go through seeing their friends become Hawkmoth's Champion, a Soldier of Evil.

Speaking about pranks, they may or may not have smuggled Marc and Genji onto the three-day trip. Ah, that was a fun day.

* * *

Marc Anciel looked at his cousin's class, along with Luka, all in Marinette's room.

"So, I called this meeting because of two things! Good news or Bad news first, Yami." The kid sighed before answering.

"Good news." 

"Kitty section's going on Tour!" Marinette Dupain-Cheng grinned. Marc felt a similar grin on his own.

"That's great!" Marc said congratulating them. He had been to their concerts before, and they were a great band despite the pit of fear in his stomach that happened every time he heard Rose Lavillaint's voice.

Hey, she could break him in half. He may have a very small sense of preservation, but he's got one at least.

Luka Couffaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Bad news: They can only invite 13 people, one of whom has to be a chaperone and another one of our teachers." 

Genji Yami raised an eyebrow. "If it's a double-decker, then why the _Kuzo_ Not?"

"Because apparently, The bus driver is a rookie and they're still training him. And also Language"

"Japanese bitch."

Marc realized what this meant. "So That means only the class can go. Then why are we here?" 

"We're smuggling you onto the Bus!"

A beat passed.

His cousin couldn't be _that_ stupid, right? Marc shook his head, trying to make sense of this. There's no way they could smuggle two humans onto a _bus._

"Marinette, you lovable bastard, there is no way this is going to work," Marc grumbled as the class laid out their plans in front of them at Marinette's house.

"Oh come on, the plan's foolproof!" Marinette said, oblivious to the many ways that stuffing two black-haired bastards into duffel-bags could go awry.

"You do realize that they'll probably do bag checks for illegal things, right?" Yami said dryly as the class looked at him.

"W-Why do you know that?" A very disturbed Kim asked.

"Experience. For some reason, they don't like Knives."

"Sure you do you cryptic... Back on track that's why we're shoving you on the bus before we get on!" Alya said, distracting everyone from Yami's cryptic statement. 

"But the bus won't come to school until the scheduled time," Marc said, pointing at the little map that they drew. A few chess pieces were there to represent the major players: A horse for the bus, two bishops for Marc and Yami, a Queen for Marinette, and the rest of the class were pawns.

"Exactly!" Nathaniel Kurtzberg said. "We're going to get you on the bus _before_ it comes!" 

Marc stared at him before he realized what they were planning.

"Have you ever heard of a bus yard?" Sabrina Raincomprix asked. Marc nodded his head.

"Well, Max figured out where the bus would park and we just have to infiltrate the bus yard!" She continued, dragging the queen and the bishops to the selected area. "Genji, that's where you come in. You have the best night-vision out of all of us, we need you to find which bus is our bus and get us there. Then we'll shove you into the bag, and put you under the seats!" 

"Well won't they notice that we're there in the hotel?"

"If you're already with us, I'm pretty sure that they can't send you back home," Marinette said as she clapped her hands.

Marc nodded. The bus ride couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Ok, We have two days till the trip. One day for us all to pack for both the smuggling and the trip. And the second to smuggle them on." Max Kante said, laying out the plan. 

Juleka Couffaine smiled slightly. "Plus, my mom's the chaperone so she'll deal with making sure the Teach doesn't mess up the plan."

"I'm still not going to do this, ya know?" Yami said to Marinette. 

She did nothing but give that sickly sweet smile the Cheng's have trademarked.

He thought he had a choice, how stunning.

Marc sighed. "This is going to end up badly."

* * *

It went badly. It went very badly.

The plan had started fine, the three of them making their way to the yard along with Yami and Marinette. Marinette was carrying their bags while Yami was leading them to the bus. 

"Alright, so we need to take a.... left if the map's correct." He said, the three turning before Yami fell. 

The trio looked up to see a burly security guard with what seemed to be an electrified baton in his guard. 

"What're kids like you doing here?" the man slurred, before the trio looked at each other, silently agreeing on a plan.

Marc lashed out, grabbing the man by the neck and shoving him to the floor. Before the guard could grab the baton, Yami picked it up and jabbed it into his side, shocking him before Marinette lashed out, striking him in the neck.

The trio got off of the unconscious guard. Marc sighed. 

"Marinette, I told you that pressure point could _kill_ someone! Did you seriously forget everything the gang taught you?" 

Marinette, who had the _gall_ to smile at him, the little shit, told him: "It was either you two don't come or he goes Night-Night!"

"C-Can we please focus on dragging the body somewhere away from this place?" Yami said, taking their focus back on the task at hand. Marinette and Marc grabbed them by one leg each, as Yami picked the man up from his arms. 

"On two. One, Two!" Marc commanded, the group starting their trek to move the intruder.

* * *

Surprisingly, they weren't caught.

Marc could feel his center of gravity shift as the bus pulled away from the school. He could barely lie on his side, knees scrunched up with his phone out comfortably. Or as comfortably as one can get in a specially-made duffel-bag that was in the overhang of the bus.

This duffel bag was something. It was big enough for Marc to lie snugly with some snacks, albeit his knees had to be folded. If it was any longer it would draw suspicion. It was hard on the outside, but soft on the inside so Marc wouldn't be hurt by any speed bumps on the road. It was a work of art.

Yeah, turned out that Marinette was going to shove him on that bus with _or_ without his agreement.

Marc's bag slid to the right, moving Yami's bag. He could make out the rapid-fire string of Japanese curses before his phone was pinged.

**Detective:** Go fuck yourself.

**Bombshell:** Fuk me urself, u cwrd.

He could hear the teen choke on his spit before Nathaniel messaged them back.

**TomatoTwink:** I'm still surprised you guys went through with the plan.

**Bombshell:** Wll u learn in the Cheng household: U ither go with her insane plans or _d I e_.

**I am bread:** I'm not that bad, am I

**Sunshine:** You're worse.

Marc had to stifle a chuckle at Adrien Agreste's comment. The boy had absolutely no filter on Discord. He may be Sunshine Incarnate, but he still is one of them: A sassy little shit, to say the least.

**Bombshell:** Nw tat I think bout it, where are we going?

**Foxy #2:** Doesn't matter, not important to the plot.

**Bombshell:** U smugled me on a bus. I wnt to know where I'm being kidnapped two.

This was going to be a long, bumpy ride, but it's one spent with friends. That's gotta count for something, right?

* * *

A long hour passed before he got any message about the plan.

**I am bread:** Coast's clear. 

**I am bread:** We're far enough away that the Bus Driver won't turn around and will take you with us. Plus the Teach is asleep.

Marc grinned. Oh, this was going to be good! 

**Detective: On 3?**

**Bombshell:** On three.

1.

2.

3!

Marc's duffel bag was pulled from its spot before it was pushed next to Nathaniel. His leg shot up, breaking him out of his prison. He smiled before tackling Nathaniel.

At the same time, Anarka, who was the closest to the objective started her mission. She switched the attendance sheet with another sheet that had Genji's and Marc's name on the sheet, already checked off.

A smooth wipe of the past occurred, Ms. Bustier and the bus driver completely oblivious to this.

"I'm free!" He stage whispered as he let go. Nath smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you are."

Marc winced as his eyes adjusted to the light, but when he saw the place he balked.

"There's so much _stuff!"_ Marc squealed as Yami growled from his spot next to Alix. 

"You've seriously had never been on a Do of these before?" He asked, a half-solved Rubix cube in his hands.

"Nope!"

Yami sighed. " _Ochitsuke_."

Marc paused, translating it to french. He growled, then reached into his bag pulling out a random object. He then threw it at Yami, hitting him square on the head.

"FUCK YOU!" the Japanese child screamed at him. 

"HOW MANY TIMES WILL I TELL YOU, FUCK ME YOURSELF, COWARD!" Marc screeched at him.

The class broke out in laughter as the two raven heads bickered with each other.

Marc smiled. It was a good day, and he had no idea how it could get worse.


End file.
